


[西伊]愉快的下午茶时光

by lan1001tern



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西伊
Kudos: 10





	[西伊]愉快的下午茶时光

伊路米回到座位上的时候，西索正趴在桌上，胳膊交叠着，下巴压于之上，松垮的便服衣袖便因此有些堆到了面颊边，他没有化妆，也没有用发胶，红发便自然地垂下，这让他看上去甚至有了一丝与其年龄本质都完全不相容的天真感。

“伊路你点好啦~♣️”

他没抬起头，甚至连动作也没有稍微变化，声音被那些贴近的布料隔出了些闷闷地感觉，但是却依旧漫不经心且过于腻歪，这让方才那点儿短暂的错觉瞬间消散。

“嗯，”伊路米拉开属于自己这边的椅子坐下，“店里出了新品。”

“订了多少？”西索的语气变得饶有趣味起来，“说起来伊路你的弟弟，们，”他刻意地停顿强调道，“都不在家吧，像以前那样一次订一堆吃的完么~♦？”

伊路米瞥了他一眼，对方狭长的金瞳里满是戏谑，或许是在指代奇犽许愿将自己送回家的事情，也可能是指那个不被认可的未知生物，或许也可能在指潜入旅团的那一个，当然也可能西索什么都没想，只是确定这样完全可以引起自己的不快而已。

“给你也点了一个，”伊路米只平静地望向了他。

换言之，在已经不面临危机的现在，他无意更多地提起自己的家事。

索性西索对之也没那么感兴趣，他对甜点也没有特殊的偏好，准确说不难吃的食物都差不多，真正能满足自己欲望的从来不是这些无关紧要的口腹之欲，是更加抽象更加甜美的成熟的苹果，比如他即将去采摘的那颗，为了即将到来的那场战斗，他忍了太久了——

以及，同样能够让人满足的，更加原始直接赤裸的那份欲望，虽然这份欲望大部分时间都与战斗紧密地关联着，对象没那么重要，更多地是作为一个承载这一切的用具？或是其他更加无关紧要的东西，但是……是有例外的。

这并不是说眼前黑发黑瞳的杀手无法挑起自己战斗的欲望，西索从未停止过与伊路米战斗的幻想——但是那太难操作了，杀手的行事风格太过简单利落无利不往，而放弃与伊路米的战斗却可以让自己获得其他差不多等价的战斗的机会变得更加容易。

而与伊路米的‘合作’，为他的事情，或是自己的，意外地十分有趣，或许这也属于欲望的一个部分。

而剥离了这一切之后，在战斗，或是乐趣，以及其他一些附加的东西之外，西索享受着与伊路米直接接触的这些行为，很显然地，对方也完全不厌恶这些，从每一次的反应来看，也是享受着的。

其证据便是现在依旧塞在大衣口袋里的手机了。

【想做了，伊路~♥】

这是今天稍早前发送的邮件内容。

【好啊，不过我要先去下门琪甜点屋，那之后有时间。】

这便是此时坐在自己的对面，正搅动着热可可的杀手的回复了。

西索对这家甜点屋本就不陌生——伊路米本人并不讨厌这家店的甜点，但是也没喜欢到狂热，一次订购大量甜点的做法让西索推测或许是他的家人中有格外偏好这家店的存在，他本来以为那是伊路米格外偏爱的那个弟弟，可是在奇犽离家出走后伊路米也时常会来这家店订蛋糕——作为一星美食猎人的店，门琪甜点屋不接受网路或是电话订餐，而钻石会员的伊路米也仅能获得数量上的一定放松。

那么或许是其他的家人吧，不过那便不属于西索感兴趣的范围了。

“那我便稍稍期待一下吧，但是比起甜点，”西索舔了舔唇，而坐在他对面的那个此时看起来格外可口的杀手只挑起眉毛扫了他一眼，便又下了头，他端起杯子，轻轻地抿了一口，似乎已经满足于可可的温度了，杯子倾斜的角度便被托地更高了些。

他今天穿了白色的衬衫，在那之外罩了一层墨绿色的针织毛衣，大衣是什么样子的西索一时想不太起来，因此他换了个坐姿——至少不是那个趴着的姿势了，但是也没那么规整，不过视角至少不会再被桌子挡住。然后他看见了伊路米搭在身边椅子上的外套，卡其色的，他对这件衣服有点儿印象，见伊路米穿过一两次。

然后对他的衣服的好奇心便戛然而止了，因此他的视线便又移回到了此时感兴趣的对象——或者说一直感兴趣地，难得地长期吊着他的兴趣的对象的身上，马克杯遮住了对方面颊的一部分，西索以为自己或许还能看到可可蒸腾的热气，但是实际上他没去真的探究，上下移动的喉结暗示着伊路米正在吞咽着什么，他的脖颈很白，准确说他整个人的肤色都偏白，鉴于西索见过他的其他家人，因此他将之归结为家族遗传。

“我更期待之后的事情呢，伊路~♥”

伊路米知道西索在指代什么，他放下杯子，取过餐巾拭了拭唇，西索过于灼热的视线多余到让人不适的程度，然而这种欲望因为自己而被影响，几乎不能被称作为操纵却微妙地能够让伊路米享受到那份感觉的状态取悦到了他。

“和库洛洛的战斗约好了？”他没接西索的话，转而问道。

“没错~而且伊路你可以选择直接去天空竞技场观看哦~♣️”西索舔了舔唇，他的欲望蠢蠢欲动，因为即将到来的战斗，也因为今天所计划的事情。

“没兴趣。”伊路米干净利落地拒绝了。

“真是绝情啊伊路~♠️”话虽如此，却一副毫不失落也并不意外的样子。

伊路米倒是因此产生了一种……微妙的失控的感觉，或者说不能叫做失控，他觉得事情还都在自己的计划以及掌控中，而正因为此，基于搜集到的信息，以及揍敌客家长子优异的信息分析力——

他转头冲端上食物的服务生点了点头，接着将视线移回了西索的脸上。

他不觉得西索能赢库洛洛。

或许狭路相逢胜负难言，但是这种约好的战斗，又选择了天空竞技场……

伊路米有机会潜入过幻影旅团，更别提他还有一个弟弟现在还是正式团员。收集信息，整合信息，做出一切可能以及概率的判断，让得出结论变得异常顺其自然。

甜点的香味现在就氤氲在自己的鼻下了，西索已经举起叉子，有些探究地挑起了点心的外皮，内里红色的果酱因此流了出来，被洁白的餐盘衬得格外明丽。

因此伊路米稍稍抬起了身体，他伸出了手——西索没有避开，倒是对此露出了戏谑地笑。

“我还以为从下午茶之后开始~♥？”

他剩下的话语皆被吞咽在了唇舌之间。


End file.
